A Year After Goodbye
by LongLive10
Summary: It's been a year. A very long year. But it's that little voice calling her name that makes Rose go back to goodbye.
1. Back To The Beach Rose's POV

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Doctor…well, I wouldn't have to write fics about him would I?**

_Rose's Point of View_

And that's when I heard it. _"Rose." _ It was barely audible. A small whisper calling my name. _"Rose!" _It reminded me of the last time I had seen the Doctor, that horrible day on the beach when he had said goodbye. _"Go back, Rose. Go back. I'm there." _My eye's snapped open. "The Doctor." I said, staring at the ceiling. I leapt across the room, grabbing my jacket off the foot of my bed. "MUM!" I screamed, "He's back! Mum, he's come back for me!"

"What?" She was so lost, so confused. I was so happy I wanted to laugh and cry and hug her all at the same time. I knew, way deep down, it was him. "Who has, sweetheart?" She asked as I threw a bunch of clothes in a bag. "The Doctor!" I said ecstatically. I pulled her out the door and into the car. "We're going back to that place where he left me last time…do you remember? That beach?" She nodded. I couldn't drive. My hands were shaking with excitement and I was totally giddy.

After what felt like years of driving, we finally arrived for the second time in my life. I jumped out of the still moving car and surveyed the area. I scanned the beach for any sign of the Tardis or the Doctor. That's when I saw the faintest blue light appearing in mid-air. The noise made my heart skip a beat and I ran. I ran and ran and ran, finally reaching the light, which had long since solidified. The door of the Tardis opened and he stepped out. The love of my life. The Doctor. I ran straight at him, throwing my arms around him, laughing and crying at the same time. This time, the tears were happy.

He hugged me back, not daring to break it too soon. He held me out at arm's length as if to examine me better. "Rose Tyler. You are truly fantastic." He said, pulling me back into his arms. "I traveled through the whole of space and time just to find you. You better be worth it." He said jokingly. I laughed. "C'mon! Let's go show mum. I'm sure she'll be thrilled!"

He stood next to me, looked down at me while I looked up at him and then he took my hand, just like the very first day I had meet him in that basement when he had said "run!" I half ran, half skipped all the way back to the car, the Doctor running behind me, looking quite happy. Mum's face was another whole story.

**I would love it if you would please review. *ahem* PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? *begs* **


	2. Back To The Beach The Doctor's POV

**Disclaimer: FACT- If I copied someone's ideas and called them my own, I would be plagiarizing. I don't do that. Thank you and good night/day/afternoon/whatever.**

_The Doctor's Point of View_

I saw her through the slash in the fabric of time. Yes, I had patched the hole countless times, but someone had come along and ripped it up again. I found it only because it seems the Tardis has a nose for trouble. I'm not sure why, but it ripped again, right above Bad Wolf Bay. I saw into Rose's dimension, found her at last. "Rose. Rose. Rose!" She couldn't hear me. "ROSE!" I was screaming as loud as possible. "Good lord, is she deaf?"

Her eyes flew open. Finally! "ROSE!" She knew it wasn't in her head. "GO BACK, ROSE! GO BACK! I'M THERE!" Finally she heard me. I'm not sure what I sounded like from her side of time, but I had just screamed at Rose and she barely noticed. _But she did notice_. That's what I told myself. Rose Tyler did notice and she was coming back to Bad Wolf Bay. She really did care.

It felt like years before she finally arrived, and I've lived through all of time, so I should know. She looked around and I thought now might be the right time to arrive. The Tardis was landing about 75 meters away. I smiled as I watched her run as fast as she could toward the Tardis. I opened the door of the Tardis, expecting Rose to be a bit farther away than she was. I had barely taken in the scene when I was caught in the tightest hug I think I've ever had. I didn't have a problem hugging her back.

I looked at her. "Rose Tyler. You are truly fantastic." She was smiling that cheeky smile. I hugged her again. "I traveled through all of space and time just to find you. You better be worth it." She was laughing. Rose Tyler was definitely worth it. "C'mon! Let's go show mum. I'm sure she'll be thrilled!"

Just like that day so long ago when I had found Rose, we looked at each other and held hands. Then I was being drug along behind her, running as fast as we could across the beach. Rose was laughing as she ran. She was, at that moment, the most free, alive human I had ever met. We finally reached the Tyler's car, and the face that Jackie Tyler was making, sucked the joy off both of our faces.

**AN: I'm going to do each chapter twice. Once in Rose's POV and the second in the Doctor's POV. I hope that's okay.**

**\m/(^.^)\m/ Reviews rock.**


	3. Allonsy! Rose's POV

**Disclaimer: BBC owns the Doctor. Not me. The end.**

The face mum was making could've killed someone. I assumed she wasn't thrilled. I recoiled a bit, backing up to stand next to the Doctor while mum continued to glare ominously at us. "You're _not_ taking my daughter. NOT AGAIN! I've had to lose her too many times!" She said, pointing a finger at him, spitting the words out with disgust. I looked up at him. His face was shadowed in confusion. "Mum, it's-"She rounded on me next. "DON'T YOU START, ROSE TYLER! DON'T YOU EVEN START!" I staggered back, reaching for his hand. Good lord, I'd never seen her so mad.

"You've taken her away. Taken her so far away. From me, and Mickey, and her life! She used to be normal," she sounded sad, "before you took her." The Doctor looked down at me. "I'm sorry, Rose." I shook my head, trying to hold back the tears. "Jackie, I'm truly sorry." He turned and started walking back to the Tardis. "No! No, you can't! Doctor!" I was surprised at how shrill my voice sounded. He didn't turn around, he didn't look back at me, he just walked.

I was not about to let him leave without putting up a fight. I ran after him but I didn't get very far. Mum had grabbed my arm, stopping me. "No, mum!" I sobbed hysterically. "Rose, he's made the right choice. Let him go." I wasn't listening. I couldn't, wouldn't, let him leave. I ran, fast enough so that she couldn't catch me. I ran straight down the beach, ignoring the pain in my side, disregarding my loss of breath, not acknowledging the fact that I couldn't see through my tears, focusing only on reaching him. He turned around and I slammed into him, throwing my arms around his neck. I don't know for sure, but I think he understood. He wasn't getting away.

He didn't reprimand me for following him. In truth, I think he was hoping I would. He didn't say anything, just put his arms around me and waited. "You know I'm not going to let you leave me here again, right?" I asked him quietly. "Weeelll, yeah, I sort of thought so." I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face. "Rose. It's your mum." He whispered. I turned to look at her. "It looks like I don't have a choice. She clearly wants to go with you. And she's just going to run away if I don't let her. And anyone who is going to take that good of care of my daughter…must really love her."

I felt my face turn a terribly bright shade of pink and looked up to see that his was no different. "Uh…well, er this is uh….um…" he mumbled, forming less than coherent sentences. "What've I done to him?" mum whispered to me. I laughed. "I dunno. I think you might've embarrassed him." He mumbled something about not being in love and bananas then was silent. "Just take care of her. Oh, and bring her back sometimes. And Rose, don't forget to call!" she called after us. "Alright, mum!" I shouted back. "Allons-y!" He said, holding out a hand. The biggest grin spread over my face as I took it.

**AN: I guess it's grammatically correct to write TARDIS because it's an acronym…but oh well. Oh and "I've always wanted to say this: Allons-y Alonso!"**

**As always, please review and share the love and hug puppies!**


	4. Allonsy! The Doctor's POV

**Disclaimer: BBC owns the Doctor. I don't. I also don't plan on stealing him. Kbye.**

Jackie Tyler's face was smoldering with anger. Daleks, Sontaran, Cybermen, they don't scare me as much as a genuine Jackie Tyler face slap. She was definitely not thrilled as Rose had predicted. Rose backed up as the smiles were wiped from our faces and replaced with worried looks. I felt Rose's fingers interlace with mine and heard her mother screaming something at me, which I was barely paying any attention to. She pointed at me with fury in her eyes. "Mum it's-" Rose was talking now. "DON'T YOU START, ROSE TYLER! DON'T YOU EVEN START!" She was almost standing behind me now, still keeping the death grip on my hand.

Jackie's voice took on an entirely different tone. "You've taken her away. Taken her so far away. From me, and Mickey, and her life! She used to be normal," She did sound upset. "before you took her." Deep down in one of my two hearts, I knew that I could never be the one to destroy Rose's life. As much as it hurt to do so, I apologized to both of them and started walking back to the Tardis. I prayed that Rose would follow me, just like the first time, but nothing came. I heard arguing and a sound that made me stop and almost run back: Rose was sobbing hysterically. I felt an overwhelming need to go back and comfort her, but her ridiculously unreasonable mother would never let me.

I kept walking, even thought I didn't want to. There was a noise that made me turn around; the sound of running and tears. All I saw was a mess of blonde hair and two arms fly around my neck. Rose's face was soaked in tears. I knew that I must mean _something _to her if she was crying because Rose is the strongest girl I've ever met. I didn't say anything because I understood what she wanted and it was easy to grant her silent request. She just wanted someone to hold her and get her away from her mother who was going absolutely mad. "You know I'm not going to let you leave me here again, right?" She asked, her voice almost an inaudible whisper. "Weeelll, yeah, I sort of thought so." That earned a grin.

Jackie was coming. "Rose. It's your mum." I whispered. She let out an annoyed sigh and turned. She was using her inside voice now, much to both of our likings. "It looks like I don't have a choice. She clearly wants to go with you. And she's just going to run away if I don't let her. And anyone who is going to take that good of care of my daughter…must really love her." Silence. Dead silence.

_What? What? What is she talking about? Time Lords don't fall in love! Especially not with humans! Weeelll, there was that one…no, shut up! No, you crazy spaceman, you DO love Rose Tyler! No, nonononononono, I do NOT. You're wrong. No, you really love Rose Tyler. You like it when she holds your hand and hugs you and proves you wrong. No, I don't! She's just another companion! I'll get rid of her one day! Did you really just think that? It's a lie. You will never "_get rid" _of Rose. You won't know what to do without her. You'll be lost, clueless; you won't be able to stop yourself. No, I'm clever. I wouldn't be clueless. Yeah? Well you'll still be lost! She saves you more times than you'd care to count! That's true…I'd be dead if it weren't for her. And you know what else? You like her more than bananas. And I really like bananas. I just lost an argument with myself. What have I come to, losing arguments with myself?_

"Just take care of her." Jackie's voice snapped me back to reality. "Oh, and bring her back sometimes. And Rose, don't forget to call!" she called as we walked back to the Tardis. "Alright, mum!" she said as I held out a hand. "Allons-y!" _That is the most brilliant word! _She took it with the biggest smile on her face as we left Bad Wolf Bay for what I hoped would be the last time.

**I hope you liked it! And please review, for the review monster is beginning to become famished!** :O


End file.
